Familiar Hellos
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Years passed since John and Sherlock first met, and they both went their separate ways after the brief meeting. By chance the two come face to face once again but the other was practically wiped from their memory. What happens to the duo when their friend plays match maker and they end up flat mates and best friends. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

~Familiar Hellos Summary~

Years passed since John and Sherlock first met, and they both went their separate ways after the brief meeting. By chance the two come face to face once again but the other was practically wiped from their memory. What happens to the duo when their friend plays match maker and they end up flat mates and best friends. Can they face the struggles that life throws their way or will the pressures be too much, causing the boys to break so badly that they can never get back up again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

**Warnings:**

- **- ****This story will contain Johnlock (Sherlock x John) if you don't like slash then don't read.**

**- ****- ****The first chapter is extremely short**

**- ****- ****Rating may go up, but is currently at T for language**


	2. Chapter 2

~Familiar Hellos~

*Sherlock's P.O.V.*

Life had been boring after high school, and I can't stand being bored. Years would slip by and I would help Scotland Yard with cases they couldn't solve or I'd take on my own private cases, but all of them were so daft. They could never entertain me for long and my mind was going stir crazy. Was it too difficult for people to find interesting cases that one would actually cause one to have to _think _in order solve it?

At this point in time I had a flat that I'd like to stay at, but since Mycroft wasn't supporting me financially I would have to get a flat mate to stay with me at 221B Baker Street. The flat I wanted was owned by Mrs. Hudson, a widowed woman whom I have met on one of my earlier cases; the flat had two bedrooms, a simple bathroom, kitchen and living area. My problem with finding a flat mate was that I had a lot of odd habits and not many people could handle them all – actually no one has been able to handle me for a long period of time.

Deciding it was time to go to the hospital to continue my work on my current case; I hailed a taxi and gave the cabbie my intended destination. When I had arrived I walked down various halls and ended up in the crime lab where I could use the equipment laid out around the room to examine the substance I had on hand, "Ello Sherlock," a man said from behind my back. Turning I came face to face with an old colleague, Mike Stamford. Mike was a larger man with short dark brown hair and glasses, he'd come by the lab every so often to do something that I never paid attention to.

"Hello Stamford" I greeted halfheartedly as I continued my work

"How's finding a flat mate coming along?"

"Not well, no one can seem to stand being around me for more than a day. Besides, who would want me as a flat mate?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find someone."

Glancing over my shoulder I give Mike a calculated stare, "It almost sounds like you're comparing my flat situation to a romantic relationship."

Holding his hands up defensively Mike tried to defend himself, "I'm not trying to make it seem that way. I'm just saying that you'll find a flat mate soon and maybe you'll become friends."

"Yes" I snorted at the man's statement, "Because I need friends"

"Everyone does. You can't be alone forever Sherlock. One day you're gonna crack and like it's said in the children's rhyme about humpty dumpty, 'All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put humpty together again.' If you don't find someone to catch you when you fall you're simply going to break."

Pausing my work I felt a shiver run down my spine at Mike's words. Something he said put me on edge, I'm just not sure what or why. "Are you insinuating that I'm going to break one day?"

"It's not entirely impossible Sherlock. Even greatness needs help to keep it afloat."

Scoffing I decide that I should ignore the larger man and continue on with my work "Isn't there something you need mike?"

"Oh yeah!" Mike moved around the room to get what he needed and walked back to the door opening it a crack, "And Sherlock"

"Yes?"

"Your breaking point might be closer than you ever realized."


End file.
